escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Las cien mejores novelas policíacas de todos los tiempos
Las cien mejores novelas policíacas de todos los tiempos es una lista publicada en 1990 por la Crime Writers' Association (CWA), una asociación de escritores que tiene su sede en el Reino Unido, y la Mystery Writers of America (MWA) en 1995. __TOC__ Las cien mejores novelas policíacas (CWA) Las cien mejores novelas policíacas (MWA) } || data-sort-value="21"|21, 32 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 2 | The Maltese Falcon | El halcón maltés | Dashiell Hammett | 1930 | || 10 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 3 | en:Tales of Mystery & Imagination | (cuentos) | Edgar Allan Poe | 1852 | || 23 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 4 | en:The Daughter of Time | | Josephine Tey | 1951 | || 1 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 5 | en:Presumed Innocent | Presunto inocente | Scott Turow | 1987 | || 48 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 6 | en:The Spy Who Came In From the Cold | El espía que surgió del frío | John le Carré | 1963 | || 3 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 7 | en:The Moonstone | La piedra lunar | Wilkie Collins | 1868 | || 8 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 8 | en:The Big Sleep | El sueño eterno | Raymond Chandler | 1939 | || 2 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 9 | Rebecca | Rebeca | Daphne du Maurier | 1938 | || 6 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 10 | Ten Little Niggers Ten Little Indians 22px en:And Then There Were None | Diez negritos | Agatha Christie | 1939 | || 19 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 11 | Anatomy of a Murder | Anatomía de un asesinato (película) | Robert Traver | 1958 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 12 | en:The Murder of Roger Ackroyd | El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd La muerte de Roger Ackroyd | Agatha Christie | 1926 | || 5 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 13 | The Long Goodbye | El largo adiós | Raymond Chandler | 1953 | || 15 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 14 | The Postman Always Rings Twice | El cartero siempre llama dos veces | James M. Cain | 1934 | || 30 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 15 | The Godfather | El padrino | Mario Puzo | 1969 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 16 | The Silence of the Lambs | El silencio de los corderos El silencio de los inocentes | Thomas Harris | 1988 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 17 | The Mask of Dimitrios A Coffin for Dimitrios | La máscara de Dimitrios | Eric Ambler | 1939 | || 24 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 18 | en:Gaudy Night | Gaudy Night | Dorothy L. Sayers | 1935 | || 4 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 19 | en:The Witness for the Prosecution | Testigo de cargo (obra de teatro) | Agatha Christie | 1948 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 20 | en:The Day of the Jackal | El día del Chacal | Frederick Forsyth | 1971 | || 17 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 21 | en:Farewell My Lovely | Adiós, muñeca (película) | Raymond Chandler | 1940 | || 7 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 22 | en:The Thirty-Nine Steps | Los treinta y nueve escalones (película) | John Buchan | 1915 | || 20 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 23 | Il nome della rosa (The Name of the Rose) | El nombre de la rosa | Umberto Eco | 1980 | || 13 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 24 | «Преступление и наказание» (en:Crime and Punishment) | Crimen y castigo | Fiódor Dostoyevski | 1866 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 25 | Storm Island 22px en:Eye of the Needle | La isla de las tormentas | Ken Follett | 1978 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 26 | en:Rumpole of the Bailey | | John Mortimer | 1978 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 27 | Red Dragon | El dragón rojo | Thomas Harris | 1981 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 28 | en:The Nine Tailors | The Nine Tailors | Dorothy L. Sayers | 1934 | || 18 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 29 | Fletch | Fletch | Gregory Mcdonald | 1974 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 30 | en:Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy | El Topo | John le Carré | 1974 | || 33 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 31 | en:The Thin Man | El hombre delgado | Dashiell Hammett | 1934 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 32 | The Woman in White | La dama de blanco | Wilkie Collins | 1860 | || 28 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 33 | en:Trent's Last Case | Trent's Last Case (películas una y dos) | E. C. Bentley | 1913 | || 34 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 34 | Double Indemnity | (película) | James M. Cain | 1943 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 35 | Gorky Park | Gorky Park (película) | Martin Cruz Smith | 1981 | || 82 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 36 | en:Strong Poison | Veneno Mortal | Dorothy L. Sayers | 1930 | || 67 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 37 | en:Dance Hall of the Dead | | Tony Hillerman | 1973 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 38 | The Hot Rock | | Donald E. Westlake | 1970 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 39 | en:Red Harvest | Cosecha roja | Dashiell Hammett | 1929 | || 94 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 40 | en:The Circular Staircase | | Mary Roberts Rinehart | 1908 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 41 | en:Murder on the Orient Express | Asesinato en el Orient Express | Agatha Christie | 1934 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 42 | The Firm | La tapadera (película) | John Grisham | 1991 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 43 | en:The IPCRESS File | The IPCRESS File (película) | Len Deighton | 1962 | || 9 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 44 | Laura | (película) | Vera Caspary | 1942 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 45 | en:I, the Jury | Yo, el jurado | Mickey Spillane | 1947 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 46 | Den skrattande polisen (The Laughing Policeman) | El policía que ríe | Maj Sjöwall y Per Wahlöö | 1968 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 47 | en:Bank Shot | | Donald E. Westlake | 1972 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 48 | en:The Third Man | El tercer hombre (película) | Graham Greene | 1950 | || 72 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 49 | en:The Killer Inside Me | El asesino dentro de mí (película) | Jim Thompson | 1952 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 50 | en:Where Are the Children? | ¿Dónde están los niños? | Mary Higgins Clark | 1975 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 51 | "A" is for Alibi | A de adulterio | Sue Grafton | 1982 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 52 | en:The First Deadly Sin | El primer pecado mortal (película) | Lawrence Sanders | 1973 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 53 | en:A Thief of Time | | Tony Hillerman | 1989 | || 69 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 54 | In Cold Blood | A sangre fría | Truman Capote | 1966 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 55 | Rogue Male | (película) | Geoffrey Household | 1939 | || 14 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 56 | en:Murder Must Advertise | Murder Must Advertise | Dorothy L. Sayers | 1933 | || 22 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 57 | en:The Innocence of Father Brown | Padre Brown (cuentos) | G. K. Chesterton | 1911 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 58 | en:Smiley's People | La gente de Smiley | John le Carré | 1979 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 59 | en:The Lady in the Lake | La dama del lago | Raymond Chandler | 1943 | || 47 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 60 | en:To Kill a Mockingbird | Matar un ruiseñor | Harper Lee | 1960 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 61 | en:Our Man in Havana | Nuestro hombre en La Habana | Graham Greene | 1958 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 62 | en:The Mystery of Edwin Drood | El misterio de Edwin Drood | Charles Dickens | 1870 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 63 | en:Wobble to Death | | Peter Lovesey | 1970 | || 93 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 64 | Ashenden | Ashenden o el agente secreto (cuentos) (película) | W. Somerset Maugham | 1928 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 65 | en:The Seven Per-Cent Solution | | Nicholas Meyer | 1974 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 66 | en:The Doorbell Rang | The Doorbell Rang | Rex Stout | 1965 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 67 | Stick | | Elmore Leonard | 1983 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 68 | en:The Little Drummer Girl | La chica del tambor | John le Carré | 1983 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 69 | Brighton Rock | Brighton, Parque de Atracciones | Graham Greene | 1938 | || 46 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 70 | en:Dracula | Drácula | Bram Stoker | 1897 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 71 | en:The Talented Mr. Ripley | El talento de Mr. Ripley | Patricia Highsmith | 1955 | || 45 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 72 | en:The Moving Toyshop | La juguetería errante | Edmund Crispin | 1946 | || 25 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 73 | A Time to Kill | Tiempo de matar (película) | John Grisham | 1989 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 74 | en:Last Seen Wearing ... | | Hillary Waugh | 1952 | || 12 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 75 | Little Caesar | El pequeño César (película) | W. R. Burnett | 1929 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 76 | en:The Friends of Eddie Coyle | | George V. Higgins | 1972 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 77 | en:Clouds of Witness | Clouds of Witness | Dorothy L. Sayers | 1927 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 78 | From Russia, with Love | Desde Rusia con amor | Ian Fleming | 1957 | || 35 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 79 | en:Beast in View | La bestia se acerca | Margaret Millar | 1955 | || 75 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 80 | en:Smallbone Deceased | | Michael Gilbert | 1950 | || 64 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 81 | en:The Franchise Affair | | Josephine Tey | 1948 | || 11 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 82 | en:Crocodile on the Sandbank | | Elizabeth Peters | 1975 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 83 | en:Shroud for a Nightingale | Mortaja para un ruiseñor | P. D. James | 1971 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 84 | en:The Hunt for Red October | La caza del Octubre Rojo | Tom Clancy | 1984 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 85 | en:Chinaman's Chance | | Ross Thomas | 1978 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 86 | en:The Secret Agent | El agente secreto | Joseph Conrad | 1907 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 87 | en:The Dreadful Lemon Sky | | John D. MacDonald | 1975 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 88 | en:The Glass Key | La llave de cristal | Dashiell Hammett | 1931 | || 31 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 89 | en:A Judgement in Stone | A Judgement in Stone (película) | Ruth Rendell | 1977 | || 39 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 90 | en:Brat Farrar | | Josephine Tey | 1950 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 91 | The Chill | El escalofrío | Ross Macdonald | 1963 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 92 | en:Devil in a Blue Dress | El diablo vestía de azul | Walter Mosley | 1990 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 93 | The Choirboys | | Joseph Wambaugh | 1975 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 94 | en:God Save the Mark | | Donald E. Westlake | 1967 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 95 | Home Sweet Homicide | | Craig Rice | 1944 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 96 | The Hollow Man The Three Coffins | | John Dickson Carr | 1935 | || 40 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 97 | Prizzi's Honour Prizzi's Honor | (película) | Richard Condon | 1982 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 98 | en:The Steam Pig | | James McClure | 1974 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 99 | Time and Again | Ahora y siempre | Jack Finney | 1970 | || |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 100 | en:A Morbid Taste for Bones | Hermano Cadfael | Ellis Peters | 1977 | || 42 |---------------------------------- | align="right" | 100 | en:Rosemary's Baby | Rosemary's Baby | Ira Levin | 1967 | || |} Véase también *Novela policíaca *Premios **Gran premio de la literatura policíaca – Tey, Forsyth, Ambler, Lovesey, Highsmith, Carr, James, Gilbert, Hillerman, Trevor (Hall) **Premio Edgar **Premio Macavity – Lovesey, Dexter, James, Hill, Hillerman, Graham, Keating; Grafton **Premio Hawthornden – Greene **Premio Pulitzer – Lee **Premio Prometheus – Levin *Anexo:Los 100 libros del siglo XX según Le Monde – Chandler, Christie, Eco, Doyle ; Conrad *Anexo:Literatura en 2000 y 2001 Categoría:Anexos:Listas de obras literarias Categoría:Novelas policíacas